


黑暗房间中那个危险的男人

by rr89757



Series: Bullets and Blades [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is reincarnated, Bard lives many lives, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation, happens a few of years before Fast & Furious 6, poor use of elvish, pre-Furious 6, somehow Thranduil finds him every time, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rr89757/pseuds/rr89757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在结束了一天的工作和训练之后，瑟兰迪尔在当地的酒吧里遇到了一个叫欧文 肖的男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dangerous men in dark rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891667) by [crushing83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83). 



在遇到迈克尔之后，瑟兰迪尔把自己的身份设定为一个努力工作的人，就如同之前在他父亲还是国王时他是一个战士，在他和画家在一起之后便是一个摄影师。在科技发展越来越快之后，寻找一个可以给他提供身份并可以避免他的隐私受到威胁的人，变的越发困难，但是他还是找到了一些人，有足够的才能，为他完成这个工作，当然这需要适当的（更高的）价格，而且要保持缄默。  
  
  
他作为“肯达尔 门罗”生活已经好几年了，这个名字让他想吐已经很久了。他十分怀念西尔凡语和辛达语那些美妙的音调，他的族人们那些如诗一般的名字。他竭尽所能的记住他的 语言和文化，在纸上记录下他喜欢的歌曲和故事，或者在碟片上，磁带上用数码的形式记录...他独身一人时用他的语言描述着他的巨木森林王国。  
  
  
肯达尔 门罗教授弓道。他在最近的三百年间已经不再使用弓箭和剑。但这并没有什么关系，他的能力依旧，这些本能已经深深的刻在他的肌肉记忆中。他会经常选择一些和之前不一样的职业，一些可以占用他的时间并且为他这个名字塑造一个合适的身份的工作，反正他已经对艺术感觉无聊了（虽然他得承认是因为这个会刺伤他的心）。  
  
  
他知道按照以往的经历他会找到巴德，虽然目前他还没发现他。他不得不继续生活着和等待着，尽可能的耐心，注定的，巴德会再次出降临在他的世界里，无论如何。  
  
  
这一次，瑟兰迪尔把他的工作安排在了射击场，这样他就可以没有什么负担的 去维护设施。他开始发布一些教授课程的广告，拜访提供合法武器和狩猎装备的商店向一些顾客自我推荐，几年之后，通过他的学生的口口相传，他获得了一些声 望。有两三个学生在比赛中获得了很好的成绩。作为一个强壮的，富有技巧性的教师，他可以用弓箭射中任何目标，不论是固定的还是移动的。  
  
  
教授别人使用弓箭会让他怀念自己的儿子，每一次他射出一箭，他都会想起莱 戈拉斯。这个世界改变的太多，他已经无从得知那些西渡的同族们在那块大陆上会发生什么。无法获知让他心生不快，他选择用纸笔绘制他的儿子和他的朋友，以及 他派遣去永恒国度的军队，其他的王公贵族，他们都卸去了恐惧与悲伤。这就是每一次他的箭射出时他所思索的事情。  
  
\---------  
  
_他和儿子在分道扬镳之前有所联系，修复了一些旧时的隔阂和伤痛。在莱戈拉斯赶去瑞文戴尔集合之前，曾邀请他加入他们，瑟兰迪尔露出一个悲伤的微笑，摇了摇头。_  
  
  
_“我会想念你，”他告诉他的儿子。“永远不要怀疑。但是你要继续走你自己的路，和你的朋友继续赢得你的荣耀。”_  
  
  
_“这代表你打算留在这里独自悲伤，我的王？”_  
  
  
_瑟兰迪尔一反常态的伸出手，紧紧拥抱住自己的儿子。莱戈拉斯惊讶的反手回抱住他。_  
  
  
_“我爱你。不过你会继续守护着我们的人民，而我永远会和你在一起。”他在儿子的耳边呢喃。_  
  
  
_"Ada..."_  
  
  
  
_瑟兰迪尔收紧手臂拥着儿子，虽然已经早已长大，但是依旧是他的孩子，他在他的发间露出微笑。“你会一直在我心中, pen neth。”_  
  
  
_莱戈拉斯悲伤的吸了口气，然后，他放开他的父亲，取出他的包裹。他拿出他的弓箭，那把他心爱的，亲自制作并带着身边战斗的弓箭，递给了他的父亲。_  
  
  
_“请保留它，为了我好好使用它？”_  
  
  
_“我会珍惜它的，”瑟兰迪尔保证。_  
  
\-------  
  
他一直想保持弓箭的完整，但是最终，时间的流逝风化了木质的结构，他必须 为怎么处理这些残骸而做出决定，他取出其中的一片，镶嵌在一个项坠上，他把项坠拴在一个皮绳上挂在颈间，如果绳子磨损了也可以轻易替换，这是一个很方便的 存放方式。（这样他会保证它不会离开他的视线-甚至有几次他甚至冒着生命的危险去保护它，目前在他所有的秘密基地的地板下面都隐藏着一个防止意外发生的储 存箱，保护他从前的生活和记忆的安全。）他胸口前的木片早已磨损和石化，但是令人惊讶的还能存留。不过在之后的几十年间，他不得不拆下那片并替换成另一 片，但是目前，它还是完好的。  
  
  
他自己制作了一把弓，和他还是国王的时候他的军队使用的弓极为相似，并且他自己制作箭。没有一个学生曾见识过他使用这些，只有他一个人的时候才会拿出来使用，练习他的技巧，训练他的肌肉，放松他的精神。他可以闭上他的双眼，仅凭着他指间的触觉感受刻在木上雕花，仿佛能引领他的意识再次回到他的森林，和巴德一起，长弓依然背在他的身后，前方是他年轻的儿子。  
  
  
有时候，傍晚弓道场只剩下他一个人，他便陷入对战争的回忆中。如同每一个 这样的傍晚，沉浸在那些有苦有甜的记忆，他拿起并抽出他的剑，古老而优雅，在上古时代打造而成，他们一起经过各种各样的战争历练，他挥动它们已经变成一种 习惯和本能，一如他父亲教授于他，然后他传授给莱格拉斯。  
  
  
之后传授给贝恩。  
  
之后传授给蒂尔达。  
  
之后....  
  
  
他将自己的的神志从这个冥想练习中收回来，手中的剑挥过一道弧形的轨迹落到他的腿边。他向前深呼一口气，单膝跪地，彻底的从这个 _日常的训练_ 中解脱出来。  
  
  
结束之后，他在地板上坐了几分钟，然后重新起身卸掉他的武器，他仔细的听着场馆看门人一个个锁门的声音，然后意识到是他应该离开的时间了。  
  
  
精灵走到对面的靶子前取下他手造的箭，把它们放回箭袋里，连同他的剑一起收好放进他的大大的运动包中。最后，他拿起他的弓。放进弓袋中一起塞进包里。他教课用的弓一般就放在射击馆里，有专门的柜子，但是他自己（手造）的弓，他会带着拿回家。  
  
  
“晚上好，门罗先生。你呆到这么晚啊？”  
  
  
瑟兰迪尔看向那位头发已经斑白的看门人，漏出一个友善的微笑。“是的，我只是多呆一会儿练习...你想让我离开锁门吗？”  
  
  
“如果你不介意，那真是帮我很大一个忙。”  
  
  
“我现在就走，”精灵回复道。他从桌上拎起包，用手轻轻点了一下额头致意。“晚安，杰克森。”  
  
  
“再见，门罗先生。”  
  
  
瑟兰迪尔离开射击场，来到他的车前。在阴影中，他发誓他能感觉到有人在看他，但是他又觉得这可能是因为视觉的疲劳混合刚刚练剑之后肾上腺素的飙升产生的幻觉。他不自觉的颤抖了一下，然后把他的包塞进他跑车的后备箱里。  
  
  
他坐进车里，往回家（是肯达尔 门罗的）的路上驶去。  


精灵语翻译：  
  
    Ada = 爸爸  
    Pen neth = 孩子


	2. Chapter 2

他的公寓楼下有一座很安静的社区酒吧，他（肯达尔）习惯于在回家之后，下楼吃一些东西。

 

酒保看他进来熟稔的冲他挥了挥手，精灵礼貌的回应。然后径直走向窗边的一个小卡座，那个他几乎成为他专属的座位。他基本无需打开菜单，侍者早就知道他的喜好，给他准备好他最爱的葡萄酒，和专属的每日佳肴。

 

当侍者为他端来酒和当天的报纸的时候，他不自觉地微笑。他大可不必这么麻烦，直接在他的手机里获得新闻，但是他始终喜好触摸纸张那种实在的触感，而不习惯数码信息。

 

他展开报纸，开始扫视新闻的摘要。花了一点时间，阅读了半版新闻和几篇文章，他的晚餐很快被侍者放在报纸旁边的餐桌前。

 

“谢谢”他礼貌的回答道。

 

那位女服务生，邦妮，冲他微笑了一下，为他准备好专属的餐具。然后他开始品尝着他的霞多丽酒[干白葡萄酒的一种，原产法国，属于高贵的葡萄品种]，一边吃着鱼和炸薯条，一边阅读着报纸。美酒和食物都相当不错，不过报纸上的新闻倒是索然无味。

 

他在餐后又续了一杯酒。他并不是经常这样做，只是他还没有做好准备，回到他孤独的住所中。酒吧里的乐队演奏着调子柔和的民谣乐曲，顾客们闲适的享受着，今晚人并不多，酒的味道醇厚，他不自觉的就想再尝一杯。

 

这时候，一个身材健美的男人走进酒吧，径直走到吧台前。他坐上吧台前的高脚凳上，点了一杯酒，但是从他坐的位置和姿势，怎么看都不像是那种随便在这喝一杯，虚度傍晚时光的状态。

 

瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，思索着这个男人是谁，到这里来又是要做什么，他不着痕迹的抖了抖报纸，把它挡在面前，默默的环视四周想要找出一些蛛丝马迹。

 

他在仔细巡视之后，一阵惊讶略过过他的心。

 

那个男人头发极短，穿着一件特制的外套，里面隐藏着至少三把武器，酒吧里至少有一个是他的手下，非常明显的看着（保护着）他。

 

这个男人是他的巴德。

 

他不禁放下报纸，目光无法控制的聚焦在他的身上。他的短发让他显得非常不同，瑟兰迪尔之前的印象还是麦克尔的长长的卷发，但是他脸上的线条一如从前。

 

很少有巴德转世的脸有如此干净利落的风格。

 

身上藏着武器，对待周遭淡定的神态，无法忽视的透出强大力量的身姿，让瑟兰迪尔感觉很新奇。巴德的转世偶尔也有战士类型的，但是没有一个像眼前的这个人一样，全身散发着谨慎又克制的危险气息。

 

这个男人快速的给他的同伙一个眼神，然后大步走到酒吧的后厅。他坐到吧台一个空位上，一边翻阅着菜单，一边打着电话。

很久以前，木精灵就以冲动和危险著称。瑟兰迪尔在统治他们的时候就非常的谨慎，小心的施于他们仁慈，直到获取他们的信任，爱戴，并忠诚于他。如果稍加不小心，他就会面临很大的风险。

 

巴德之前的转世，通常很快对瑟兰迪尔十分欣赏，但是偶尔一两个，跟瑟兰迪尔在一起是因为他给他提供了更好的物质生活。通过他的观察，这个“新的”巴德应该不是想要“仅仅是挥之即来的东西”的人。所以，他研究这酒单最后挑选了一款最昂贵的设拉子葡萄酒[干红葡萄酒的一种]。告诉侍者点上一整瓶酒送给后厅吧台的那个客人。

 

邦妮微笑着点头，并快速履行瑟兰迪尔的委托。

 

十五分钟以后，她带着一封回信。

 

“好品味。如果没人分享实在太可惜了，不介意的话一起？”

 

瑟兰迪尔微笑的看了一眼房间对面的人，对他点头示意。结算完他的桌上的酒和晚餐的账单之后，动作优雅的穿过人群，信步走到这个男人的桌前。

 

“到底是为什么我这么努力想吸引这个危险男人的注意力啊？”他不禁暗自揣度。

 

瑟兰迪尔此时感觉他的面颊发烫。迈克尔曾经赞美过瑟兰迪尔的美貌。几乎所有的巴德转世都是这么认为。只有非常少数的人才能感觉到他在众人面前隐藏的强大力量。（他总是随时藏着小刀，这是他千百年来的习惯），虽然战斗已经不再是生存的必须手段。他从来不曾被率领或者参军，他也极少在公众场合使用他的战斗技能。能获得这个与众不同类型的注意，他倒是觉得很荣幸。

 

“第一次在这个酒吧见到你。”

 

“欧文 肖，”他伸出手自我介绍。

 

当他握住欧文的手时，一阵热流在他的胃中流淌。

 

“肯达尔 门罗。”

 

欧文笑了一下。“这个并不是你的真名，是不是？”他问道。

 

“我不.....我不明白....”

 

男人不着痕迹的往后动了动，和他保持一段安全距离。瑟兰迪尔敏锐的感受到了，他们之间的座位保持了足够的空间，如果需要他可以快速离开。就这样，欧文坐在他的右侧，对任何可能的威胁一目了然。

 

“我试着查你的身份，但是什么都没有。我讨厌这种行为，但是有些时候，如果想让工作进入正轨，最好是获得的信息越多越好。”

 

“你..."

 

"你是个好奇心很强的人，肯达尔 李 门罗先生。射击的行家里手，比起枪和子弹，更喜欢使用弓箭，确实让我刮目相看。”欧文继续说道。“当你这种独特的射击天赋出现在我的搜索引擎中的时候，确实勾起了我的兴趣。”

 

“我...出现在你的搜索引擎？为什么？”

 

“我是个商人，字面意思，我经常会为了一些特殊的工作项目搜索些有能力的新人。”

 

瑟兰迪尔面无表情的接收着欧文提供给他的信息。精灵意识到，这个全新的转世是个极其危险的人，且游走在非法的领域。如果他不是巴德的翻版，他早就转身离开，尽可能的把自己从欧文的搜索引擎中消除，但不幸的是，他就是巴德，所以瑟兰迪尔强忍着逼迫自己留下。

 

“我只是一个教师..."

 

”一个崇高的职业。“

 

瑟兰迪尔差点没忍住翻一个白眼。

 

欧文微笑着。”我很怀疑有多少教师会在自己的靴子里藏匕首。“他随意的评论。

 

他倒了一杯葡萄酒推给瑟兰迪尔 - 放置在桌子中间的一只干净的杯子 - 但是精灵制止了他，叫来侍者去拿了一只新的杯子。

 

一些迹象始终提醒着他需要万分小心。他并不是担心欧文是否要毒死他。只是他并不想太鲁莽。

 

欧文向后仰起头，笑了起来。瑟兰迪尔感受到了他的赞赏，他漫不经心伸展的脖子和微笑。和之前每一次转世都一样的，嘴角露出的小小的犬齿，精灵都快记不清到底有多怀念。但是那些牙齿咬在他臀部的触感他倒是记得很清楚。

 

”我喜欢你，不是肯达尔，你非常危险又很谨慎，“他停止微笑，注视着精灵，”并且非常的漂亮。“

 

”这种评价并不适合大多数男人。“

 

”你并不是大多数的男人。“

 

瑟兰迪尔笑了一下。”恩，确实不是。“

 

侍者很快为瑟兰迪尔端回新的杯子，欧文淡定优雅的在杯中倒了非常精确的酒量。

 

”我们这杯酒为了什么？“瑟兰迪尔问道。

 

”全新的友情，“欧文果断直白。

 

瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，在两个人举杯之后抿了一小口。酒尝起来美味又辛辣。他再次微笑，靠近了一点，这样可以更好地观察欧文。

 

”我是应该继续称呼你肯达尔吗？“欧文问道。”告诉我你的名字。“

 

精灵再次微笑。”我猜你从来没有为了保护你的名誉而隐藏身份。“

 

”我只隐藏我的基地，以及商业计划。“

 

”我的身份只是一个箭术教练，“他说道。

 

”如果这只是你想要保护...."

 

“隐私”瑟兰迪尔打断他。“我只想要隐私，不是因为坏名声。”

 

欧文露出一个小小的微笑，但是很真诚。浮现于他的眼角之间，让他看起来十分温和，可靠。

 

“只是在你我之间。”他轻声说道。

 

瑟兰迪尔凝视着他，纠结于是否应该告诉欧文他的真名。考虑到他的精灵的身份，是否需要再次重置自己的存在。他抿了一口红酒，轻轻的咽下，美酒的辛辣划过他的喉咙，最后他说到...

 

“瑟兰迪尔”，他最终吐露，声音轻的犹如耳语。

 

欧文微笑着，但是表情前所未有的郑重。他伸出手，握住瑟兰迪尔的手臂，点了点头。

 

“你的秘密就是我的秘密。”他喃喃道。

 

瑟兰迪尔感觉他的脸又红了。他在心里默默地咒骂自己的不淡定，但是并没有持续多久。因为欧文一直盯着他，微笑着。当他冲他微笑的时候，实在是让人分心。

 

“你隐藏你自己到底是为了躲谁？”他问道。

 

“整个世界。”

 

欧文不自觉的咯咯地笑了起来。“我能理解”他说道。喝干了自己杯中的酒又续了一杯。又为瑟兰迪尔倒了一杯。“我向你保证，不会有任何人会从我这里得到你的名字。”

 

“多谢。重置一个新的身份实在是件麻烦事。”

 

欧文再次笑了起来。

 

瑟兰迪尔倾身向前，微微蜷身靠近对面的人。他一边喝着酒一边考虑着未来潜在的可能性，欧文是否会向他保证的一样保护他的秘密。

 

“你今天在这是为了要杀我吗，瑟兰迪尔？”欧文轻轻的问道，声音里充满了笑意。

 

瑟兰迪尔眨了眨眼睛，他没有退缩，但是很紧张，时刻准备着可能发生的任何事。

 

“以前遇到过这种情况，”欧文继续说道，始终面带微笑看着精灵。“我得承认如果要是杀死像你这样可爱的人我会感觉很遗憾。”

 

“我不会在这干这样的事。”

 

欧文露出温和的笑容。“很好”

 

“我甚至没想到你会今天这样出现在这个酒吧。”他补充道。

 

“我倒是知道你会出现，当我看到了你的广告，就在我经常去的店里。”

 

“其实并没有很久，嗯？”瑟兰迪尔说道。

 

在欧文点头承认之后，他感觉少许的安慰，他过去的身份（可能）仍然可以保持他的秘密。如果他必须再次归隐，他可以取出放置在他公寓里的那个预防紧急情况的密码箱，使用里面的证件，并且对任何动静保持密切的注意。

 

“为什么你会想要雇佣一个使用与这个社会主流格格不入的技能的人？”瑟兰迪尔询问道。“你是一个士兵，士兵早就已经不再使用弓和箭了。”

 

“他们也早就不再使用剑了，不是吗？”欧文说的。“但是你对这两种战斗技能都已经远远超过精通的程度了。”他停顿了一下继续微笑道。“你吸引了我。”

 

对于欧文的恭维，瑟兰迪尔已经完全不知道自己应该感觉荣幸还是担忧。

 

“你偷看了我。”

 

“我喜欢提前做些功课。”欧文一边小口抿着酒一边继续说。“我相信精确性。每一个我团队的队员都需要一个合适的位置。他们就像机器中每一个零件一样，这样才会在队伍中发挥最大的潜在能力，在开始的时候，我就会预备一个合适的方向，在适当的工作开始之前。”

 

“所以你考虑像我这样的技能会适合你的团队？”

 

“你是一个很棒的神射手，而且你还是个近战专家。我见识过你挥刀的每一个动作，瑟兰迪尔，每次都没有多余的动作，你很专业。

 

”你看到的那些练习，不过是用了很长时间去磨练而已。“

 

”你很清楚在战斗中如何控制你的身体，“欧文坚定他的看法。”你在训练时的技能，在各种练习中都能透露出这点。“

 

瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩。他当然清楚他是个致命的战士，他曾经是，不论是作为王子的时候，还是作为国王，或者作为他人民的守护者，只要战争的号角响起。但是他并不想只和他见一面的人分享这些事情，就算他是巴德的转世。

 

”但是，刨除这些，我承认我有点期待，之后我们是否会在普通情况下交往。“欧文淡淡的承认道。

 

没有任何一个版本的巴德像欧文这样，没有任何一任巴德像他一样游离在法律之外。

 

当然，这应该不是他为了追求什么个人利益，瑟兰迪尔确定，这让他回忆起以前巴德和长湖镇镇长的各种冲突。

 

每一次转世都和前一次有所差别。欧文和迈克尔就非常不同，但是和巴德总有很多共同点，所以瑟兰迪尔确定他的爱人的本质不会随着时间流逝而变迁。

 

”我会考虑你的邀请，“瑟兰迪尔说道，”两种情况都是。“

 

欧文微笑道，”非常好。“他拿起他的外套，从里面拿出一张黑色的卡片递给他。”这是我的私人号码，“他解释道。”但是，只要有合适的项目我才会主动联系你，当有需要你技能的时候。“

 

他冲着瑟兰迪尔伸出手，精灵接受了他的握手，当他的手滑进欧文的手掌中时，并没有感受到他本以为的那种轻轻的握手，而是非常真诚的，紧紧的握手。

 

”很荣幸能认识你，门罗先生。“欧文微笑着说道。”我很期待有机会再次与你相遇。“

 

”我也是，“瑟兰迪尔喃喃说道。

 

欧文起身走到桌子的另一边，拿出钱包，取出足够付酒钱和小费的钞票。当瑟兰迪尔起身想要拒绝时，欧文摆了摆手。

 

”下一次你可以回请我，“欧文说道。他倾身向前，用手指轻轻的挑了一下瑟兰迪尔的下巴。”我选择这样做，是希望能帮我在你的第一印象中加点分，“他冲着瑟兰迪尔轻轻的眨了眨眼。

 

这引得精灵笑了起来。”好吧。“他赞同道。

 

欧文离开桌子，大步离开酒吧。他的同伙随后离开酒吧，一起消失在夜色之中。

 

瑟兰迪尔在座位上等了几分钟，然后才站起身冲酒保挥手告别，从酒吧的后门离开。几分钟之后，他才上楼回到他家里。

 

那天夜里，他梦到了巴德和五军之战。第二天清晨醒来，他有点怀疑他是否还能见到欧文。


	3. Chapter 3

六天之后，欧文再次出现了。那天瑟兰迪尔正在射击场练习， 他紧握着剑，迅速转身，准备攻击一个假想目标，然后看见欧文斜斜的依靠在墙上。他穿着一条牛仔裤，上身穿着皮夹克，用瑟兰迪尔记忆中熟悉又怀念的方式冲他微笑着。

 

“很棒，”他评价道。

 

瑟兰迪尔微笑起来，“谢谢”他回复道，“你想学学吗？”

 

“好啊。”

 

瑟兰迪尔返回到他的运动背包前，取出了另一对剑--属于人类，近代工艺制作的--他握着它们来到场地中央，欧文也同时靠了过来。他脱下了他的皮夹克，穿着一件橄榄绿色的衬衣，把袖子高高挽起。

 

他轻松的拿起两把剑，放在手中仔细的掂量着。“他们和你的完全不一样。”

 

“他们也很古老，而且相当锋利。”

 

欧文咧嘴一笑。“很好”

 

瑟兰迪尔微笑着，以缓慢的节奏给欧文示范着准备动作和起手的两步移动方式。欧文很轻松的跟上了他的节奏，动作行云流水。他出色的平衡感和优雅的移动方式让瑟兰迪尔眼前一亮。

 

随后，他又演示了接下来的五个动作。他们按照一组4次循环，练习了几次之后，欧文便掌握了动作的要诀。

 

”不错，“瑟兰迪尔轻轻说道。”现在，从头演示一遍，但是要加快速度。“

 

欧文点点头。跟着瑟兰迪尔的步骤，再次快速动起来。

 

他们很快重复了两次这组动作。

 

当动作结束后，欧文轻轻的泛起微笑。”让人感觉非常平静，“他说道。”如此的优美，平和，但是却招招致命。“

 

”是的。这是教你如何从自身发力，磨练你的技能。“瑟兰迪尔解释道。在教欧文这些练习之前，这些要领，瑟兰迪尔只告诉过莱戈拉斯，虽然他对分享他真实的信息很慎重，不过他觉得和欧文说应该没问题。于是继续道，”我父亲认为，你需要一颗坚定不移的内心，才会在战场上赢得胜利，要排除杂念，增强你的身体本能。这些练习的目的就是教会你的身体，让你肌肉去记忆这些动作，这样反应会更迅速，在实战中根本不需要大脑去猜测敌人的下一个动作。“

 

”睿智的人。“

 

瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩膀。”从某种程度来说，是的。“

 

”他现在怎样了?"

 

”他去世了“精灵回复道。

 

欧文点了点头。“我的也是。我前半段人生，基本都是和我哥哥一起对抗这个世界。”他耸了耸肩。然后，翻转剑身，将剑柄递给瑟兰迪尔。“感谢你和我分享你的事情。下次再来的时候，我可以学更多的东西。”

 

瑟兰迪尔小心的用双手端着4把利剑。微笑的回答。“也许我可以再教你点别的什么。”

 

他高兴的笑起来。“很好。”然后将手插到裤兜里。“你觉得你的学生是否会介意我把他们的教练借走一晚，去喝点什么?"

 

精灵扯出一个微笑。他之前一直琢磨着欧文到底会因私还是因公事再次联系他，他很高兴这一次出现是私下交往。”我的学生已经回家了。“

 

”好极了。教练还有其他安排吗？“

 

”没有，“瑟兰迪尔回答道。”让我收拾一下东西，就可以走了。“

 

”棒极了。“

 

欧文穿回了他的夹克，瑟兰迪尔把所有的武器收回到包中。他整理好弓和箭，把他的剑放进去，锁好拉链，背起巨大的背包。他转过身来，看着对面凝视他的人，不禁在脸上浮起笑容。

 

”走吗？“精灵轻轻的问道。

 

欧文点了点头，始终挂着微笑。他们肩并肩的走过走廊门口，进入前厅。瑟兰迪尔把门一个个仔细锁好，打开建筑的报警器，以防看门人今天晚上没有上班。

 

当他锁好大门之后，欧文和他一起到达停车场。一辆光鲜炫酷的黑色跑车停在瑟兰迪尔的车旁。

 

”现在，我们有两种方式去那。“他说道。

 

”哦？“精灵疑惑的挑了挑眉。他走到自己的车旁，把包放进后备箱，麻利的关上后盖。

 

”一，你可以坐我的车，我可以很快载你到目的地。“他解释说道。”二，你可以开你的车，不过你得努力跟上我。“

 

瑟兰迪尔笑了。”就只给我两个选项吗？“

 

”有其他主意？“

 

”第三种，你可以告诉我目的地是哪儿，我们比赛，看谁先到。“

 

欧文回复给他一个大大的笑容，让他感觉自己的主意或许有点鲁莽轻敌。但是他喜欢速度，在公路上高速驾驶回到他自己---瑟兰迪尔，而不是肯达尔---的家。这个用赛车的方式去他们的目的地的主意让他心跳加速，他发现他很喜欢这种感觉。

 

欧文快速的告诉他目的地的地址方位---一座靠近城市工业区的楼房---然后他笑着说道。“输的人可要请喝酒。”

 

“成交。”


End file.
